


LaFontaine the Protector

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Badass LaFontaine, Fist Fight, Gen, LaFerry Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle, LaFontaine goes a bit berzerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LaFontaine the Protector

LaFontaine was extremely disoriented when they ‘woke up’. Whatever weird fogginess they were feeling, it ended and a new wave of confusion washed over them. 

A hoard of people were in a cavernous, ancient underground kind of place. LaF recognized Danny and her Summer Society sisters, Laura, Carmilla and-

LaF’s train of thought was cut off by a scream by Perry. LaFontaine snarled in their throat and immediately went attack the vampire that was attacking their best friend. 

They didn’t have any weapons.

The Summer Society had bows and arrows, knives, stakes, swords and spears. Hell, some of them even had pitchforks. 

But LaF came into the battle empty handed. 

Ever since they were small, LaF had been taking boxing lessons. And even though their last time in the ring was before the start of their freshman year at Silas. They were out of practice but not out of anger to run on. 

And they showed it while they attacked the monster that dare hurt their best friend. They tackled the vampire to the ground and once they landed on top of him, began punching mercilessly at his face. 

LaF could feel bones crack beneath their knuckles, and still they kept punching. They screamed unintelligible words at this damn vampire. This thing that dare touch their best friend. 

Suddenly, they were ripped off their opponent by a frazzled Perry. “LaFontaine! That’s enough!” Perry screeched. LaFontaine wanted to scream back that it wasn’t enough. Not until that bastard was dead in the ground (dead for real this time) would it be enough. 

Perry shoved LaFontaine up against a moldy wall. “Enough! Please, LaF! There are other monsters to fight!” LaF was shaking like a leaf, body coursed with adrenaline. They looked passed Perry’s shoulder to see the thick of the battle. They were losing. Summer Society warriors were falling like flies and that made LaFontaine angry.

Perry gave LaFontaine a peck on the cheek. “Go out there and fight. I’ll be okay.” Perry said, voicing LaF’s worries.

LaFontaine nodded. They went out into battle. 

They realized they had all the weapons they needed. Their fists and Perry’s faith in them.


End file.
